Two's CompAny
by iquitwiththissorry
Summary: This is the year before Alison went missing, her and Emily are in a secret relationship which nobody knows about, except for one person. Will Alison be able to handle the drama, or will she leave Emily empty handed.
1. Chapter One

In a room lit with scented candles and rose petals on the floor; Alison held Emily close to her, slowly her hands moved down Emily's body. Looking at each other, they knew it wouldn't last forever; but they made the moment last. As Emily's hands cupped Alison's chest, they kissed. Her hand moved through Emily's dark brown hair, stroking it back to see her beautiful olive skinned face.

Alison's lips traced their way down Emily's body and landed right between her legs. Emily moaned with satisfaction as Alison's tongue moved around inside of her. Pushing Ali's head deeper in between her thighs, she kept asking for more. Emily knew what she wanted, Alison knew what she had to do. Licking two of her fingers Alison slid them inside of Emily with great care, moving them in and out quite quickly and around the inside of her vagina; an orgasm wasn't so far away. 'Ali, don't stop!' Alison's fingers were now moving quicker, Emily was moaning even more than she was before. Alison made small, fluid circles or slide with her thumbs; up and down the length of Emily' lips. Emily kept moaning, she was satisfied. Alison pulled her fingers out and placed them in Emily's mouth. Emily took Ali's fingers out her mouth and gazed into her eyes. Alison looked back at her, she loved Emily with all her heart; this was the night things were meant to happen.

Soon enough Alison slid up on top of Emily. Gently she pulled her face close to hers and kissed her tender, 'I love you Em.' Alison spoke softly, but with such passion.

'I love you too.' Emily smiled, she pounced on Alison and kissed her.

The sheets crumpled beneath the two as they made love. Emily was soon exploring the insides of Alison. Her thumb stroked her clitoris, while her tongue moved gently around the rest of her body. Alison was in awe of how Emily was able to satisfy her. Her hands pressing down on the crown of Emily's head. She wanted it badly, nothing could stop her and Emily from having the most romantic night of their lives.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. 'Shit it's Aria.' Emily stopped what she was doing and sat up.

'Why's Aria here?' Alison sat up.

'I totally forgot, I have an assignment due tomorrow and I'm her partner. I'm so sorry.' Emily looked at the ground.

'It's Valentines Day Em. You know how special this was meant to be.' Alison didn't look so happy.

Emily grabbed Alison and pulled her close to her chest. 'I'm sorry.' Alison pushed Emily away. Quickly put on her dress, ran out her room and out the back door. Emily put on her jeans and t-shirt and went to answer the door. There on the porch stood Aria.


	2. Chapter Two

'Hey.' Aria smiled, waltzing through Emily's front door. 'How you doing?'

'I'm doing alright.' Emily didn't want to do her project, she wanted Alison in her arms.

Sitting down, Aria passed Emily a coffee from the brew. She opened her laptop, they were making a movie for their media class. Aria kept fiddling with the tape, editing here and there; while Emily just stared at the computer screen until her eyes went blurry. 'What's wrong?' asked Aria; Emily stayed silent. 'Em, we're friends you can tell me.' Em stayed silent. 'What the fuck Emily?'

'Can you just leave.' Emily wasn't in the mood to talk.

'Fine, I will just go and finish this assignment which _WE_ were supposed to do at home! Alone!' Aria gathered her things and slammed the door behind her.

'Like I give to shits!' she yelled back at her.

Emily ran up the stairs to her bedroom, falling onto her mattress she cried until all the candles burnt out. Grabbing her phone she texted Alison asking for her to come back. Waiting for 30 minutes, she got no reply. What she wanted was nonexistent at the time, she wanted to hold Alison close to her. She didn't have Ali. She wanted to be sexually satisfied by her girlfriend, but how could she when she wasn't there?

She couldn't stop thinking of Alison, her feelings for Ali were driving her crazy. Her feelings were trapped, she needed to realise them. Opening the drawer next to her bed, she pulled out a bottle of lubricant; rubbed her two fingers in them and pushed them inside of her. Emily kept moaning, all her mind was thinking about was Ali. Her fingers moved as fast as a jackhammer, in and out. Groaning, she rubbed her clitoris in circular motions; Emily couldn't stop. Not being with Alison meant that she wanted her more. She started moving her hands up and down her body, stroking her breasts and clenching her ass. 'Alison!' Emily sighed. As her fingers slowly entered again she pushed them in deeper, and deeper. She screamed with pleasure. Pulling out her fingers, she rubbed them on her quilt and looked out the window.

Emily was alone in dark room naked with no one to share it with. She gave up, it wasn't the same without Alison. She soon enough checked her phone again, it had one message: _I miss you baby, I'll come back to you. Xx_

Emily turned around, there stood Alison in a slinky night gown; she had been standing by her door for ten minutes. 'You're so sexy when you moan like that.' Alison winked at Emily. Jumping on the bed, she kissed her neck. 'I will never leave your side again, I should've stayed when Aria came around. I love you.'

Emily stared into Alison's eyes 'I love you too.' Alison stripped down, and laid on-top on Emily until morning.


	3. Chapter Three

_Sorry for the late update guys! Its been over 6 Weeks. I've just had so much on with school; and a lot of personal things going on. Enjoy! This chapter and the next chapter will be set on the same day. PS: I'll be posting my Carrie Diaries sooner this week! XOXO_

She held her closely, no one was going anywhere. At this moment Emily and Alison we inseparable. Emily's hands moved down Alison's body, until her hands had reached the bottom of her cropped light blue singlet. Grasping the bottom of the singlet, she lifts it up and over Alison's head; revealing her black lacy bra and cleavage. Emily throws the singlet on the other side of the room, it hits the doorframe and floats down to the ground. Cupping her breasts, the pushes them firmly; back and forth. Alison moaned with delight. Emily had magical hands, and she used them in the most fascinating of ways.

_Beep** _Alison's phone buzzed; she had 1 unread message. Usually when she was with Emily she wouldn't answer her phone; she always just wanted to lick her out for the rest of the evening without stopping. But this time was different; Alison wasn't the same tonight, she felt uncomfortable and upset. 'Just give me a moment.' Ali jumped over the side of the bed landing on the floor. Curled up; she grabs her phone and reads the message. As soon as she see the text, Alison starts tearing up. Emily manoeuvred her way around the bed and placed herself right next to her girlfriend; holding her tightly, she kisses her on the forehead.

'Ali, whats wrong? Your usually never like this. Is it me? Am I doing something wrong?' Emily was in shock, she truly didn't want to loose her girlfriend.

Alison didn't reply. She just sat there, staring at her phone.

_One day earlier…._

Emily gathered her things and bolted out her English class like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't face Aria after the way she treated her on Valentines Day. She just wanted to spend time with her girlfriend. Fuck, it was Aria. Emily spotted her from the edge of the corridor. She turned around and walked the other way. Then she heard her name being called. 'EMILY!' Aria spotted her from the corner of her eye; she ran down the corridor and stopped right next to her.

'Look I don't wanna yell at you. I just want to talk. Can we do that?'

'What do you want me to say Aria?! That I was an asshole? Cause I know I was. I just can't tell you about what happened. Can we just forget about it and move on.' Emily was about to crack. She knew she couldn't say anything about her being in a secret relationship with Alison because it would spread like wildfire. Her parents also couldn't know about this; even the perfect parents wouldn't approve of having a gay daughter. They would most likely kick her out onto the streets.

'Alright, when your comfortable about this topic; we can then discuss it.' Aria walked off. Two seconds later she turned back and looked at Emily sharply 'Oh and Emily, remember tonight we're all going over to Spencer's.' She smiled and waltzed off down the corridor and around the corner. Emily stood there with her books; she needed to talk to Alison.

[ **Meet me at the Brew after school, needa chat to you Xo **] Emily clicked send and went straight to study hall.

'What is it Emily?' Alison sat straight down and looked into her girlfriends eyes; they sparkled like diamonds. She flipped back her blonde hair and placed her hands on the table. Emily clasped onto one of Ali's hand and held it tightly. She had to remember she was in public and she couldn't be as affectionate. 'I'm finding this really hard, us.' She whispered across the table. 'I had to lie to Aria, and in ten minutes I have to be at Spencer's facing her like everything's okay.'

'It will be fine.' Alison didn't need to say much. All she had to do was tightly squeeze Emily's hand and smile.

'Can we just go, it slightly looks like we're attracting the wrong kind of attention.' Emily let go. 'Come on, we should go to Spencer's before they start to wonder where we are.'

Alison got up, she pulled back the main door to exit the Brew. Her phone buzzed, one unread message from an unknown [ **Alison's got a girl? Hm fascinating, I hope this relationship isn't secret. It'd be a shame if everyone soon found out about it. Gasp! -A. **] Alison looked back at the coffee shop, her eyes sharpened. Everyone was on their phones; she was going to figure who this A was. Their was only one A in Rosewood and that A was Alison Dilaurentis. This bitch wasn't going to threaten her or Emily. He or She was going down.

….

[ **Well I guess theres two A's in Rosewood now. But not for long bitch! -A** ]


End file.
